A Tale of Three Sisters
by NadaZimri
Summary: Sisters can simultaneously be the brightest spot in your life, while still being an infinite black hole from which you cannot escape. The sisters Black were certainly no exception to this. Torn apart by prejudice and betrayal, these sisters have long ago become strangers. Even when an unexpected circumstance draws them together once more, lightyears of space remain between
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer- Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K. R. This story subject to copyright law under transformative use. No compensation is made for this work.**

 **Prologue** **:**

 **27 February 1971**

 **Black Manor**

 **Childhood Bedroom of Andromeda & Narcissa Black**

" _You've betrayed our family. You've betrayed your own people. Worse than that, you've betrayed me. I'll never be able to forgive you for this. Never."_

" _There may come a day, Cissy, where you need me. When that day comes, just call, and I'll be there."_

" _That day will never come, Andromeda." Narcissa calmly replied, as she straightened the hem on her skirt. She knew that her older sister was deeply upset by how she was treating her, but she didn't care. Andromeda had chosen that…that man over her own dearest sister, and now Narcissa would never again have anyone she could trust. "Just go away, Andromeda. I wish you were dead. That would be better than what you've done."_

 _Andromeda looked ashen at hearing her baby sister utter those words. "You don't actually mean that, Cissy. I know you. I know your heart. I understand why you feel this way now, though. I hope that when the time comes, you'll remember what I've said."_


	2. Chapter One

**1 September 1992**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Great Hall**

Though she knew the sorting ceremony was strictly necessary, it was an event that young Cass would much rather avoid altogether. Couldn't they just place her in Hufflepuff, and be done with it? She had long ago decided that Hufflepuff would be her home for her seven years at Hogwarts. It had been the house of all of her relations, and she was muggleborn, so it simply made sense. Slytherin was never a possibility, as she was about as far from pureblood as one can get. Cass knew she avoided the spotlight far too much to even be considered for Gryffindor. Ravenclaw seemed a worthy second choice, but from what she'd surmised, it just didn't sound very "her". So, Hufflepuff it would be.

As Cass listened intently for her name to be called, she continued to fret, straightening her robes and readjusting her hair to make sure everything was just "so". Many of the other first year students had already been sorted, she knew they had to be approaching the end of the alphabet. She could see a pretty redheaded girl, not far from herself.

 _That must be Charlie's little sister, Ginny._ Cass' family was familiar with the Weasleys. Her older sister had been close with the second eldest Weasley son, Charlie, and he had often spoken to Cass about his multitude of younger siblings…particularly Ginny, as they were to be in the same year at Hogwarts. She would, of course, be sorted into Gryffindor, as had all of her older brothers, and her parents before them.

No, it wasn't the sorting itself that bothered 11 year old Cass. She'd never worried about that. It was being the focus of so many watchful eyes. What if she tripped? What if she said the wrong thing? This was her chance to make her first impression on the entire school, teachers included! She couldn't mess this up. Oh, how she hated being the center of attention. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she heard her name carry throughout the Great Hall.

"Cassiopeia Tonks!" rang out the voice of the stern-looking older witch that had been attending to the ceremony. Cass could only imagine that this was Professor McGonagall. She had heard her older sister, Dora, refer to Professor McGonagall as "no nonsense," but her mother had always taken great care to mention that she was "kind, but firm". This was not unlike her mother. Whereas Dora forever was getting herself into a scrape or twelve, Cass generally was avoiding anything that might displease anyone.

Cass walked toward Professor McGonagall, attempting to ignore the watchful eyes all around her. She sat slowly on the stool, as all the students before her had done, so that the sorting hat might be placed upon her head. Then, the unexpected happened. She could hear the sorting hat speaking to her. Had this happened to the other students? All she'd heard the hat say to the others was a pronouncement of their house. Attempting to keep calm, Cass listened.

"Different than I expected, given you're a Tonks. Thought you'd be a Hufflepuff. No doubt you thought so, too. Many things you don't know about yourself, little Tonks." And with that, the sorting hat audibly said to the crowd, "Slytherin!"

Reeling from the shock, Cass slowly made her way to her assigned house table. No one looked overly pleased to have her amongst their ranks. The table was abuzz with people proclaiming the same thoughts that were racing through her own mind.

"She's a muggleborn!"

"How could she be a Slytherin?!"

"This school really _is_ going to the dogs."

"Why isn't she in Hufflepuff? Aren't all her family Hufflepuff?"

Cass sank deeper and deeper into her seat, wishing she could simply vanish from the great hall, all together. At this rate, this was going to be a long seven years.


	3. Chapter Two

**3 September 1992**

 **Tonks' Family Home**

 **Sitting Room**

Andromeda was generally a calm witch. Not many things ruffled her feathers; a feature in which she took great pride. However, her youngest daughter had left for her first year at Hogwarts exactly 48 hours ago, and she had yet to have news from the girl. From her eldest daughter, this would be nothing. Nymphadora flitted around, writing and visiting when she saw fit. It wasn't that Dora didn't care about her family, mind you, she simply was a free spirit, and was often too preoccupied with whatever was on the forefront of her mind that day.

Cassiopeia, on the other hand, was not nearly so independent. Andromeda had anticipated a letter from the 11 year old the morning of the 2nd. When this did not occur, she anticipated hearing from her later in the day, thinking that young Cass had perhaps gotten swept up in the excitement of meeting her new housemates. At least, this was Ted's theory on the subject.

It was in this frame of mind that Andromeda found herself sat in her sitting room, anxiously knitting away, attempting to make a new scarf for Cass. The last thing she expected to look up to see Dora's face peeking out at her from the floo.

"Hello, Mum!" Dora exclaimed, jovial as usual. "Making someone a new scarf, are you?"

"Dora! You gave me a fright! And, yes, I'm making it for your sister. It'll be turning cold soon, so I thought she might like to have a scarf in her house colors." Andromeda smiled as she held the up the canary yellow and black scarf for Dora to see.

"Well, then you might need to start over, Mum. You see, I just received a letter from Cass, and apparently she was sorted into Slytherin."

"What? Slytherin? Oh, dear. She wrote to you? What else did she say?"

"Only that she'd been sorted into Slytherin, and that she'd write again soon. Not a very wordy letter, but I suppose she's busy with her classes and new friends."

It was amazing how much Dora and Ted could be alike at times.

"Thank you for letting me know, Dora. I'll see about writing her a letter straight away. You'll do the same, won't you?"

"Of course, Mum!"

With that, Dora was gone.

Andromeda could not say that this news was particularly shocking. Distressing, yes, but shocking, not in the slightest. She had assumed that Cass would sort into Hufflepuff, as Ted and Dora had been. Given that Cass was their adopted daughter, it made some sense.

There were few people she felt comfortable speaking about this matter with, and one of them (her husband) was presently busy at work at the Ministry. Another, she was not strictly on speaking terms with. The last, she knew would be home, and in all likelihood alone.

With that in mind, Andromeda Tonks set off to the home of Arthur and Molly Weasley.


End file.
